


Naught Remains

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The Beginning of the End [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: There is no time to lament.(A follow-up to "What Remains", from Arthas' perspective.)





	Naught Remains

He outstretches his free hand.

“Join me.”

The Light burns against his suit of silver, and he snarls, his offer replaced by his blade.

The holy shield around her flickers and fades.

Her eyes go wide and mouth agape in a silent scream.

Her pearl white gown darkens to crimson.

There is no struggle.

He withdraws the blade and her lifeless form collapses to the floor.

There is no time to lament.

Simple words.

She stirs, and rises once more.

“You _**will**_ join me.” He commands.

She dips into a shaky curtsy, icy blue eyes upon him.

“ _Yes, my Prince._ ”


End file.
